Yurian
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium to large | type3e = Monstrous humanoid | subtype3e = Aquatic | alignment3e = Neutral | challenge3e = 1 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium to large | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium to large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = | language = Common | subraces = | climate = Temperate, warm | terrain = Aquatic | height = 7–10' | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Male: vary from bright red to bright orange Female: vary between black, reddish brown, greenish red | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = Black | distinctions = Eye stalks, natural body armor | based = | first = }} The yurians, also known as crabmen, aldani, lobster men, or lobsterfolk, were a race of crustacean beings that inhabited the seas and rivers of Faerûn. Description An aldani resembled a lobster the size of a human being, walking on two humanoid legs but they could swim like lobsters. Its face was also similar to that of a human, though encased in chitinous armor and with eyes on stalks. Society Despite a heavily armored appearance, aldani were quite intelligent and very civilized, with a society. Disputes between them were resolved with courtly tournaments, though these were usually to the death. However, outsiders who fell afoul of the aldani were rarely offered the option of a tournament battle. History According to Chultan legend, the Aldani were once a peaceful tribe of fisherfolk, but when they brought all of the lobsters in a river to extinction by over-fishing, this angered the god Ubtao, whose punishment was to turn them into the race of lobsterfolk. During the Second Serôs War in , the sea elf empire, Aryselmalyr, used crabmen, merfolk, and locathah forces to destroy the Kuo-Toan Consortiums. The war ended in with a massacre of the kuo-toa in the Sea of Fallen Stars. Around 1363 DR, Mainu of Mezro, a bara, dwelt in the River Olung with a dozen aldani guards in her throne room. Settlements Communities of up to twenty aldani lived at the murky bottoms of the largest rivers in Chult, namely the Olung, the Soshenstar, and the Tath. They never left the water, so few outsiders saw them outside this environment. They claimed a very specific section of the river as their territory, and patrolled it strictly. Aldani patrols could be accompanied by up to twenty trained piranha. Many yurians made their homes in the caverns surrounding the Snout of Omgar. Crabmen could also be found in the Sea of Fallen Stars. They had colonies settled under the surf between the southern coast of Impiltur and the western coast of Aglarond. Appendix See also * Chuul * Sartani References Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Races